Titania
Titania is a Primordial Being of Time. She is the younger sister of Goblivious and Aurora, the wife of Oberon and mother of the Fairies. Although not on the level of God and Amara in terms of power and even despite being a second generation primordial, she is still incalculably powerful and actually holds power equal to that of Aurora. Biography Early History Origins Titania came into existence sometime after Aurora married God and quickly encountered the Primordial Beings. Getting along very well with the Primordials, particularly being very loyal to God and falling in love with Oberon, Titania quickly married him and was happily welcomed into the family and even Amara accepted and even shacked hands with her, although they are not close. Oracle's Birth Titania witnessed Oracle's birth and developed a very close relationship with him, describing him as God's master piece. She also had a better bond with the later created Seraphim than Oberon. After God created Heaven, Oberon and Titania created Avalon as their home and base of work. Titania also helped Oberon and the other Primordials with the Natural Order. War with Amara When some of God's worlds somehow destroyed themselves and Eve's creations was corrupted, Titania was highly sympathetic at their plight and, alongside her husband, went to comfort them. She was the only one who noticed of Oracle and the Seraphim investigation on behind their parents backs but did nothing as she was also suspicious of Amara. This was actually what started the First Primordial War, as it allowed Oracle and the Seraphim to uncover the truth about Amara. Horrified upon learning it, Titania was quick to attempt to peacefully resolve the situation but failed and as she was about to chase God and Aurora, she had to comfort her husband as he laments the possibility of the family being torn apart. When God ordered Oberon to tell the other Primordials, Titania, despite being deeply conflicted, chose to fight at God's side, which Oberon reluctantly permitted, as she found Amara was far too dangerous and must be stopped. Oberon also gave her a spell that could create a completely indestructible prison but she alone, is not powerful enough to perform it and would need God's help to cast it. In addition, Oberon also told Titania that the prison needed an immortal entity to bind to so as to keep Amara locked away by branding them with a mark and gave her his staff so she could further help. Arriving right on time, Titania quickly intervened with a powerful blast of energy and swiftly helped God, Aurora, Eve and the Seraphim battle her. After another long round, Amara was beaten and Titania, due to having known about the mandatory existence of the Primordial Beings, ordered the Seraphim, Aurora, and Eve to hold Amara in place while she and God cast the spell to trap her, succeeding ultimately. After they won, Titania witnessed as God bestowed the mark onto Barachiel. Titania would create her personal weapon, the Nunchuck of Time, after the war. Seraphim's defiance Titania was horrified and sympathetic when the Seraphim defied and were killed by Oracle. She approached God and Titania with sympathy. She and God decided to seal Amara in the Forbidden Area. Lucifer's Rebellion When Lucifer rebelled, Titania witnessed it alongside Oberon and was more sympathetic towards Lucifer than Oberon. Powers and Abilities As the wife of Oberon, mother of the Fairies, and Co-creator of Avalon, Titania is immensely powerful. She is surpassed only by God, Amara and Oracle in GodRage. *'Top-tier Nigh Omnipotence:' Titania is powerful enough to do just about anything she wishes, being able to aid God, Aurora, Eve, and the Seraphim in defeating Amara and also later provide effective assistance for Oberon, Aurora, Magnus, Eve, and Death against Oracle in GodRage. Alongside Oberon, she created Avalon and the Fairies. **'Nigh Supreme Strength:' Titania, as a Primordial Being, possesses incalculable levels of superhuman strength. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Higher Beings